


Snake Princess

by MikiYuuki13



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiYuuki13/pseuds/MikiYuuki13
Summary: Lucy Monroe is another serpent by blood in the Serpent gang. How will her presence effect Jughead and others around her?(AU- what if Jughead never met Betty?AU- Jughead never went to Riverdale High)
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Snake Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! This is the first time in 4 years I’ve written a fan fiction and first fic I have here on the archive so I hope you enjoy!

Lucy Monroe was not your average serpent. Her grandfather, Maxwell Monroe, was the Serpent king before FP Jones took the crown. Just like Jughead, Lucy was a serpent by blood. They have a history of fighting for power and it’s well known to the other members.

Currently, it’s sophomore year of high school. She’s been given the nickname, ‘Princess of the Snakes’. Ghoulies, Nerds, Jocks, they all keep a distance when they see the her sitting at the serpent table. One Ghoulie made the mistake of making a mean threat. Two minutes later he was sent home with a broken arm and a fractured hand. The princess ruled her serpents at school, until Jughead Jones started to sit at the serpent table instead of the newspaper room during lunch.

To her, Jughead is, and always will be, competition. They both were children/grandchildren of serpent leaders, so it was natural for them to clash heads at first. Then it turned into every day. Each lunch starts the same way; Lucy and the regulars claim the table and plan their next attack on the north sliders. Jughead shows up late, which results in a heated argument each time. Toni calms down the royals and somehow mangages to get them back on track for the plan. But today was different.

The regulars bailed on her last minute for some new north sider business, which left her and Toni alone to chat.

“So” Toni Said with a quick sip of her cherry soda.

“You going to finally start initiation? FP is starting to crack down on non-serpents in the bar and just cause you’re a blood serpent, doesn’t mean you’re a true one. Yet.”

Lucy sighed, and sunk her head into her elbows on the table.

“Yeah I know, I’ve been meaning to talk to tallboy about it but I haven’t had the time, with exams I’ve been overwhelmed.” She said through muffles from her denim jacket. Their peaceful conversation was the first time in a long time she was able to think clearly. That is, until a certain boy made his way over to the mesh metal table and took a seat right across from her and Toni.

“Well well well, if it isn’t her highness herself. Where did your loyal subjects go? Frankly I’m surprised they still follow your orders with the things you make them do” Jughead said with a grin, one that could only made Lucy’s blood boil.

“Can it” Lucy said while picking up her head. “I don’t need your mocking attitude right now, I’m thinking of starting initiation soon.” 

Her gaze didn’t falter as Jughead chuckled at her sharp response. God he annoyed her. Two blood serpents in the same room never ends well no matter who it is, especially if it’s Lucy and Jughead.

“Here you are, the proclaimed, ‘princess of the serpents’ here at Southside High, yet you sit right across from the king. Wouldn’t that make you my queen?”

Lucy scoffed at his question. Is he out of his mind?

“Absolutely not. I appreacete the thought, but I kindly decline. I can barely handle people my own age, nevermind grown-ass men and women. Besides, they wouldn’t listen to two 17 year olds anyway” She said with a slight pout.

Before the tension in the room got any thicker, Toni cleared her throat. “Lucy, why don’t you start your initiation tonight? You don’t have any major exams coming up soon... so why not become a true serpent once and for all?”

Lucy kept her brows furrowed and scowl unfazed as she got up from the table. Her eyes still locked with Jugheads, and the same for him. They both weren’t backing down.

“Sounds like a great idea Toni, I’ll be at the Whyte Wyrm tonight.” She furrowed her brows more. “at 8.” With one swift motion, Lucy kicked her suade clad boots out and over the seats and made her way to 5th period. Tonight is the night, and it can’t come any faster.

————————————————

8 o’clock pm came much faster than Lucy anticipated. She wasn’t worried doing the serpent dance on stage, she worried people would think of her differently after tonight. She shook the thought away, since every girl there did the same thing she’s going to do and they all are treated the same after the fact.

The sound of her heel boots echoed in the parking lot of the Whyte Wyrm, a swift reminder that this visit will be her last as a blood serpent, but soon to be her first as a real one. She opened the door to see a few people in the hideout. A small group at the pool tables, and a couple at the bar. Her eyes looked up to the second floor seating area, seeing only Jughead with a bottle of coke in hand leaning on the railing. She stuck her tongue out at him, and her returned it with a smirk. Making her way over Tonis bar, she greeted Lucy with a smile.

“How are you feeling? Nervous?” She asked leaning on the hard oak surface.

Lucy shook her head. “Surprisingly, no I’m actually not. There’s not a huge crowd here so I can get this done and over with with minimal embarrassment.”

Toni laughed and put her hand on Lucys shoulder. “You got this, if I could do this, you can too girl.”

Lucy returned Tonis smile and looked back up to the second floor railing to see that Jughead is still there, coke in hand. Toni glances up and tries to hide another laugh.

“Don’t worry, maybe after tonight the civil war between you two can finally end” Toni said with a wink.

Lucy temporally parted ways with her best friend to head to the stage. She signaled Hog Eye that it was finally time. The lights dimmed more (if that was even possible) and rock music started to play over the speakers. Lucy walked up the wooden steps to the pole, and started to unzip her red jacket to reveal a black bikini swimsuit. With a deep breath, she put one hand on the pole and the other on her hip. With one last glance, she winked at Jughead and started her performance.


End file.
